Cuestiones de Cabello
by alessandra98
Summary: Nace la tensión entre los dos shinobis con las cabelleras más fabulosas de Konoha. NejiIno.
**Cuestiones de Cabello**

 **NejiIno**

* * *

—Ah, maldición— farfulló Ino después de vaciar por completo su pequeño saco que llevaba en misiones. Había olvidado su kit para cuidados de cabello. Ya podía imaginar como amanecería.

—Será peor que un nido de aves— gimoteó y como sí fuese una niña pequeña pataleo en la cama twin de la posada donde se hospedaban. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan esencial?

—Soy una idiota.

—Por más que concuerde contigo, Yamanka, haz silencio — le ordenó Neji Hyuuga, el insufrible capitán de aquella misión, quien ocupaba la cama contigua a la suya.

—Pensé que estabas dormido — remarcó con amargura. Ya se sentía bastante miserable y ahora tenía que recordar que estaba atrapada con ese patán por la siguiente semana (o dos, sí era muy desafortunada). Casi una década había transcurrido desde el 'piérdete' en el Bosque de la Muerte, y ella todavía no lo había perdonado. _Maldito_.

De hecho, era culpa del Hyuuga que ella hubiese olvidado su precioso kit. Él y su obsesión compulsiva con la puntualidad la había apurado a salir antes de que pudiese empacar apropiadamente. El bastardo había golpeado su puerta con tanta insistencia que uno creería que se trataba del fin del mundo. No, el verdadero fin del mundo llegaría cuando el sol saliera la mañana siguiente y ella despertara desgreñada. Tendría que enfrentar los horrores de desenredar con sus dedos los nudos que se formarían con sus hebras.

—Nadie podría dormir con el escándalo que tienes — ay como la estaba sacando de quicio ese maldito Hyuuga. Él más que nadie debería entender el predicamento en el que ella se encontraba. A regañadientes tenía que admitir que el cabello de Neji era magistralmente fabuloso.

Pero era inútil esperar simpatía o compasión del estoico genio, aunque….

—Uhm, ¿Neji?— lo llamó amablemente.

El Hyuuga encendió la lámpara en su mesa de noche y la miró con recelo. No confiaba de ese nuevo tono de voz de Ino para él.

—¿Qué quieres?— Ino se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de Neji sin importarle un pelín que su capitán se tensase al sentir la no-bienvenida cercanía.

—¿Tienes liguitas extras?— sin pedirle permiso se inclinó hacia el suelo y agarró el saco de viaje de Neji. Sin embargo, éste se lo arrebató antes de que ella comenzase a hurgar su interior.

—¿Qué demonios, Yamanaka? — sí había algo que Neji odiaba era que tocasen sus pertenencias. También odiaba a la gente irreverente que no respetaba los límites de espacio personal y a la gente ruidosa. Yamanaka era como el epítome de todas las cosas que le causaban disgusto hechas carne y hueso. Se movió hasta el lado opuesto de la cama, pero el espacio era tan angosto que la distancia entre ellos seguía siendo corta.

—… O un peine, cintas, ganchitos… cualquier cosa que ayude a desenredar mi cabello o que lo contenga. — La rubia estaba prácticamente rogándole, lo que era una sorpresa ya que ella normalmente se mostraba orgullosa.

—Que irresponsable, Yamanaka, esperaba más de alguien como tú — Ino apretó los puños y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Alguien como yo? — preguntó, su tono sonaba tenso, se estaba conteniendo para no maldecirlo.

—Alguien que ha tenido cabello largo por tantos años — Neji sonrió de medio lado, estaba disfrutando al antagonizarla — Ahora entiendo porque tienes tantas horquillas.

Y eso lo hizo. El aura asesina alrededor de Ino se intensificó y la rubia estalló.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, Hyuuga?! — agarró uno de los almohadones y se lo lanzó, él lo detuvo en el aire, —Al menos mi cabello está lustroso y no opaco como el tuyo.

Ino sabía que lo que dijo era falso, Neji tenía una de las cabelleras más brillantes y sedosas que jamás había visto, pero él también había mentido. Ella no tenía ni una horquilla o puntas abiertas. ¡Que atrevido por acusarla de ello!

— Eso se lo debes al buen tinte que te haces.

 _Oh. No._ Él _no_ acababa de insinuar que ella era una rubia artificial. Pero lo había hecho. Neji se pasó de la raya e Ino no iba a responder por sus acciones a partir de ese punto. Se abalanzó sobre el Hyuuga, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

—Al menos no tengo caspa — acompañó su insulto con un ataque muy bajo: cosquillas.

Pero Neji no si iba a dejar tan fácil, rodando hacia un costado, invirtió sus posiciones para quedar sobre ella. Ino no había desistido con las cosquillas, y él estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reír.

—Al menos no se me está cayendo el cabello — Ino frunció el seño y con fuerza propia de Sakura lo empujó, pero no contó con que estaban al borde la pequeña cama y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—No tengo friz — Ino Yamanaka era persistente, una caidita no la iba a detener de ganar esa batalla. Ella había aterrizado encima del jounin, dándole la ventaja.

—Mi cabello no huele a químicos.

—El mío no está quebradizo.

—Tu corte no te favorece.

—Tu peinado es estúpido.

Neji no contestó a su último argumento e Ino se equivocó al pensar que había alcanzado la victoria y él la sorprendió al tomarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia abajo para apresar sus labios con los suyos. A Ino le tomó un segundo procesarlo, pero cuando entendió que él la estaba besando el contacto terminó.

Neji, por su parte, no tenía idea que lo había poseído para actuar tan indecorosamente. Yamanaka era una molestia, mas sus labios no habían sabido para nada mal.

—Ugh, Hyuuga, eres un pervertido — chilló ella a la par que se levantaba y le daba la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Tú fuiste quien se montó encima mío para empezar — Ino no podía creer que el estoico genio Hyuuga acabase de decir algo con doble sentido.

—Eres un cochino — lo acusó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ah sí, _Ino_? — la estaba provocando haciendo referencia a su nombre pero ella no iba a caer. Muchos años soportando el apodo que le tenía la frentona la habían hecho inmune.

Se tiró en su propia cama desanimadamente. Ésta pintaba para ser la peor misión de la historia: su cabello se había revuelto en su lucha con el Hyuuga y éste la había besado al final, confundiéndola bastante. El beso había sido corto y casto, y el acto iba en contra de la personalidad del capitán. Ino no podía soportar la ansiedad que aquel diminuto gesto había causado en ella.

Una sombra se izó sobre su cama. _Ugh, ¿que quería ahora?_

Neji le tendió un estuche negro y sin una palabra se devolvió a su cama. Ino abrió el broche y el estuche se desplegó en tres secciones cada una con varios compartimientos. La organización y variedad del contenido del mismo la maravillaron: peines de dientes anchos y angostos, cepillos con finas cerdas, ligas elásticas, pequeñas ligas transparentes, varias botellitas de tamaño de viaje de finos aceites, champú y acondicionador, gorras de baño… era un mini paraíso de cuidado del cabello.

—Gracias Neji — le dijo con sinceridad. Había salvado su vida.

—Pagarás caro como tengas piojos — Ino le lanzó otro almohadón, pero esta vez reía.

-xo-

Después de peinarse y humectar las puntas de sus largas hebras platinadas con aceite de coco, dividió su melena haciéndose la partidura en el medio y arregló su cabello en trenzas, una a cada lado.

Cuando era muy pequeña su padre la había instruido en el arte de cuidar su cabello. Era un aspecto muy importante para los Yamanaka. Dormir con el cabello en trenzas lo protegía del daño que causaba la fricción contra las sábanas. Ató los finales con las liguitas transparentes cuando acabó. Se miró al espejo y suspiró contenta, su cabello seguiría siendo glorioso en la mañana.

—Gracias — le entregó el estuche a su dueño cuando regresó a la habitación, Neji la miró de una manera que ella no podía descifrar.

Habían convivido juntos en varias misiones y Neji se creía indiferente al atractivo de la Yamanaka, pero verla así vestida en un pequeño piyama y su cabello rubio en dos trenzas que caían hacia delante sobre sus pechos y rozando sus caderas, dándole un aire de inocencia que era extremadamente sensual. Sí treinta minutos atrás la había besado por verla con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosadas, lo que quería hacerle ahora era mucho más subido de tono. ¿Qué? Él sólo era un hombre.

—Hasta mañana, Neji — Ino se dirigió a su cama cuando no recibió respuesta.

—Nunca me probaste que eras rubia natural — dijo cuando al fin recuperó el habla.

— No la vas a tener tan fácil, Hyuuga —Ino le sacó la lengua y apagó la luz.

Neji se fue a dormir con una sonrisa. Tenía una semana (dos, sí era afortunado) para averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Pareja crack, fic crack, me gusta el crack y Neji es un perv de closet jajaja**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Alessa**


End file.
